World of Blood
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Sephiroth is prepared to plunge Cloud deeper into the vampire world. Can Cloud take it? Sequel to Day and Night. SephXCloud
1. Prologue

World of Blood

Sequel to Day and Night. Sephiroth is preparing to plunge Cloud deeper into the vampire world. Can Cloud take it?

Prologue

Captain Cloud Strife laid asleep on General Sephiroth's couch in his office. He was waiting for his lover to return from his errands, but drifted off in the process. The door to the office opened and in came the silver haired vampiric General, crimson eyes glowing in the moonlit room. He looked over to the sleeping blonde and smiled gently. He quietly walked over and placed his black trench coat over him like a blanket before kissing his forehead.

With that, he went over to his desk and began his work. He hated to admit it, but he missed this job, which ended when that vampire bit him. He was afraid for his soldiers, but that didn't stop his new blood rage from taking over and turning his soldiers into creatures as well. He still remembers it and wished sometimes it never happened... but, there was nothing he could now except go with it. He heard a moan and saw Cloud shift in his sleep before settling back down with a sigh.

He smiled again, shaking his head before going back to his work. A soft knock came to his door.

"Come in," he said without looking up from his work.

In came the monster bounty hunter turned vampire, Sarah Claire Koran, and the newly turned vampiress, seventeen year old Marlene Wallace, dressed in a black halter top and blue jeans. Her brown hair had grown past her shoulders and was now at mid-back. He looked up and saw his adopted daughter.

"Hello, Marlene," he said, getting up.

"Hello, Father," she replied with a bow.

It had been two years since Barrett died and Sephiroth adopted young Marlene, making her his daughter. The two embraced tightly before they broke apart and Sarah bowed to Sephiroth.

"What a delight to see you two, you especially, Marlene. You look like a young woman. How is Tifa, by the way?" Sephiroth asked.

"She's alright. She still doesn't know and hopefully, we can keep it that way," Sarah replied.

"Very good," he replied with a nod.

Marlene looked over at Cloud and smiled. Sephiroth caught her gaze.

"Two meals in one night. Typical for the newly turned ones. Soon, it'll be the regular one meal a night," he said before heading back to his desk.

"Father, what if—"

"Tifa finds out? (Sigh) I haven't really thought about it for awhile," Sephiroth finished Marlene's sentence honestly.

"Like they say, things don't last forever, just like secret. One day, she'll know, then... everyone else," Sarah stated.

"What if that happens? What will they think of us? As monsters? Creatures to be destroyed?" Marlene asked with slight anxiety.

Sephiroth turned to the window behind him. "... Midgar is our territory. The inhabitants are vampires, like us. If anyone tries to harm us..." his voice turned into a hiss. "... They will pay the ultimate price."

What do you think so far?

Review please!


	2. New life

**Ch 1**

Cloud has now adapted to being a vampire. What are Sephiroth's plans for him?

New life

The next night, Cloud Strife flew through the cloudy night sky, searching about for a decent meal. Ever since he had been turned into a vampire by his lover, Sephiroth, he was seeing things in a different perspective; a vampire's perspective, that is. He could see and hear things that normal humans can't. Although he didn't express, he loved going flying. He came to the outskirts of the city, where most of the civilians lived. He spotted Sarah feasting on a homeless drunk. He flew closer to the ground and hovered a few feet from the sight.

"Evening, Cloud," she said, looking up for a moment.

"Hey, Sarah. Did Sephiroth go out? I can't find him anywhere on the base," Cloud asked.

"He's probably elsewhere, getting himself his late night snack. Don't worry about it. He'll be back. He wouldn't abandon you," Sarah said, depositing the corpse into the local dumpster and shattering the vodka bottle the man had against the brick wall of a nearby building.

Cloud only nodded before taking off back into the sky. Rain began to pour mildly, but not enough to blind his sight. As he flew, he caught someone flying from another part of the slums. Looking closer, it was his lover! Smiling softly, he started to fly in the direction of Sephiroth. Suddenly, lightning flashed out of nowhere. At first, Cloud felt a sharp prick, then a wave of searing pain, causing him to scream in agony. As he plummeted towards the ground, left wing seared, the silhouette known as Sephiroth darted underneath him and caught him in his arms, being careful of the injured wing.

Cloud's face was contorted in sheer pain. Sephiroth landed on the ground and hurried towards the infirmary wing of the ShinRa barracks. He laid his blonde vampire on the closest bed and gingerly spread out of the left wing. A huge, charred spot represented where he got struck.

"Cloud, can you hear me?" he asked.

Cloud slowly opened his crimson eyes and smiled when he found his lover staring back at him. A new wave of pain hit him, making him hiss. Sephiroth was applying a Cure 2 spell with one hand while holding the blonde's with the other.

"... What luck... being struck by lightning..." Cloud moaned.

"I didn't expect it either. I thought it would rain like normal," Sephiroth admitted.

"Guess you shouldn't have assumed that," Cloud joked weakly.

Sephiroth smiled gently as he finished applying the spell. "You oughta stay away from flying for awhile. That wing will take at least three days to heal on its own. Did you have anything to eat yet?" he asked.

Cloud shook his head no as he slowly sat up, carefully folding his wings back inside. He got off the bed and Sephiroth smirked.

"I know the perfect hotspot. Come with me," he said, taking the blonde's hand again and leading him out.

The storm had not ceased as Cloud followed the silver haired vampire towards a local bar. They got inside and loud music pounded suddenly in their ears as t.a.T.U's 'Not Gonna Get Us' played. Vampires, as Cloud caught their scents, were out in the middle of the floor dancing and getting an idea, he grinned at his lover. Taking his hand, he said "Come on, let's dance!"

He led Sephiroth out to the middle of the dance floor and began to move in time to the music, grinding his body against his. Sephiroth moved easily enough with him. It felt natural for him to be in this position with his lover and he liked it. As they continued to dance, a thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies.

Cloud looked up at him and he brought his mouth up to Sephiroth's, kissing him. With his tongue teasing his lips, Sephiroth let him tease him a little longer before taking his mouth in a hard kiss, his tongue doing a frantic dance with his own. Finally the kiss was broken, and Cloud looked up into his eyes with a smirk. At the chorus part, everyone sang out as loudly as they can:

_Nothing can stop us, none now I love ya!_

_They're not gonna get us!_

_They're not gonna get us!_

_Nothing can stop us, none now I love ya!_

_They're not gonna get us!_

_They're not gonna get us!_

_THEY'RE NOT GONNA GET US!_

_They're not gonna get us!_

_They're not gonna get us! _

Suddenly, the sprayers on the ceiling went off and a shower of blood rained down, earning cheers and screeches of delight from the vampires, including the two vampires in the middle of the floor.

As the song ended, Sephiroth led him to a dark corner of the bar. There sat three leather sofas, two of them facing each other and one facing the crowd. They took the one on the left as they plopped down with Cloud sitting on Sephiroth's lap. A waitress came up to them, asking for request on drinks. They ordered two Bloody Mary's and she was off.

"You know, Bloody Mary's strong stuff. You sure you want one?" Sephiroth forewarned.

"Seph, I'm a vampire; we can't get drunk easily, in fact, not at all," Cloud smirked, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sephiroth only shrugged. "Your funeral," was all he said.

The drinks were brought to them. They toasted them, clanking their glasses, and drank. The door opened again and in came Genesis and Sarah, hand in hand. Evanescence's 'Like You' was playing at this time.

"Sarah! Genesis! Over here!" Cloud called out, flagging them down.

The couple smiled and went over.

"Quite the fall you took. You ok now?" asked Genesis as they took the opposite couch.

Cloud nodded as he took another sip of his Bloody Mary, shocking the newly arrived couple. "They have those here?" asked Sarah.

Cloud chuckled, nodding. Sarah flagged down the same waitress. "Bloody Mary, please," she said.

"And I'll take a draft of Midgar Light," Genesis added.

The waitress nodded and hurried away, leaving the four to talk. Laughter was shared amongst them as they waited on their drinks. The drinks came and they took them with thanks from both of them. As the song continued, Cloud couldn't help but think back to the past; before all this, he wanted so badly to be like his lover.

He wanted to be strong like him and admired him like a god. On the first day, the first time he laid eyes on the General, he was already head over heels in love. As they days passed, Cloud fell more and more in love until that fateful day... when Sephiroth got bit. He noticed that Sephiroth was showing himself less and less until he completely locked himself in his office. One night, gathering his wits, he snuck up to the General's office. He knocked thrice, but got no answer. Maybe he was asleep, he thought. So, opening the door just a crack, he suddenly saw crimson eyes appear, making him cry out in surprise and as he stumbled backwards down the stairs, he whacked his head against the wall, knocking him out.

When he awoke, he was back in his bed, but with a headache. Zack was by his bedside and when he asked, he was told it was just a dream. But, he saw them again... when he looked up at Sephiroth, unaware that he went crazy with blood rage. Barely recognizing the General, he saw his mother being murdered in cold blood as he sank his fangs into her neck. He could clearly hear her agonizing death scream before she slumped to the ground. Looking up into the face of his murderer, Cloud ran to his mother's aid, but it was already too late. Turning to glare up at the murderer, he realized that he was already gone, vanishing into the flames and into the oncoming darkness of the night.

Swearing vengeance, he hunted down for the murderer, unaware that it was the General he saw that night until their meeting in the ShinRa HQ tower. All was revealed during that night; the identity of the murderer, what Sephiroth was and what he wanted all along. A few weeks after being bitten, Sephiroth sat Cloud in his office one day and cleared things up about that horrifying night. Cloud forgave him that night and Sephiroth felt like a heavy load lifted from his shoulders.

The club finally closed at two in the morning and the two couples made their back to the ShinRa base. The streets were soaked from the earlier storm, which had now stopped.

"Hey, Cloud. Isn't tomorrow your birthday?" Genesis asked.

"Yes it is. Why ask? Let me guess; you forgot AGAIN," Cloud said with a smirk.

"No I didn't!" Genesis argued.

"Right," Cloud said skeptically, smirk still there while he crossed his arms.

"Truly, I didn't!" Genesis whined.

Sephiroth could only shake his head at the former commander's antics. He was really close to giving away the big surprise he had planned for his lover. What an idiot...


	3. Surprise gift

**Ch 2**

What surprise would Sephiroth be planning for Cloud on his birthday?

Surprise gift

The next day, Captain Cloud Strife made his rounds around the ShinRa base, making sure nothing was amiss. He couldn't be happier; one of his wishes he made when he first got here as a Cadet was about to come true: spending his birthday with General Sephiroth, who currently was in his office, finishing up uncompleted work. Some Cadets stopped and said hello and shouted their birthday wishes to the blonde captain, who returned the gesture with a smile and a nod.

"Cloud!" called a girl's voice.

He turned, only to be tackled to the ground by a pink, brown and black blur, known as Marlene.

"Happy birthday, Cloud!" she said with a grin.

Cloud laughed at her antics. Though grown into a teenager, she still acted like the little girl she was years ago. Coming up behind her in a black hoodie and slightly baggy jeans, was Denzel.

"Hi, you two," Cloud said, getting up off the floor with help from the young vampires.

Denzel only nodded, a small smile playing on his lips and crimson eyes dancing in amusement as Marlene began to banter at Cloud with her child like attitude.

"Hey, you kids. You should know better than to bother Strife, especially if it's his birthday," said Sarah as she came from upstairs and made her way over to them.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cloud asked, giving her a playful glare.

The former monster hunter only giggled. "Anyway, Sephiroth said he's got a big surprise for you later on while we're hunting tonight. He said that you're going to love it," she said.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "I am, huh? Then, I can't wait," he said.

"Well, that's all I can tell ya. The rest is 'hush-hush'. Come on, kids. You better get back to Tifa. Remember, she still doesn't know about... our secret," Sarah hinted at the end.

The kids understood and bidding their friend farewell for now, they hurried away.

"I got business to do myself, so I'll see you tonight, _tomodachi_. Later!" she said before hurrying back upstairs.

Cloud smiled before returning to his rounds. He could only think; what was the big surprise? He shook his head of the thought. That's why it was called a 'surprise'. He's not supposed to think about it. Upstairs, Sephiroth finished up his work when his desk phone rang.

"Sephiroth."

_Sephiroth, it's been awhile. It's Rufus. _

"What do I owe the pleasure, Mr. President?"

_Just checking up on you. Remembering the good days while you're working?_

"You can say that much." A chuckle followed.

_SEPH! WHAT'S UP, YO! _Reno... only one person would be that loud and obnoxious...

"Hello, Reno. Are the rest of the Turks there?"

_They certainly are. They're listening right now. _He heard Rufus chuckle on the other line.

_Hiya Sephiroth! _Elena... the one with the bubbly attitude. Sephiroth chuckled at the memory of their meeting. Let's just say... Elena had a nervous breakdown and didn't wake up for a few hours.

_Elena, it's __GENERAL__ Sephiroth. But, it's good to hear from you, General Sephiroth. How are you fairing with your work? _Only one person would be that formal. Tseng, head of the Turks.

'...'Silence from Rude.

"Hello, Rude."

_Hello, sir. _Sephiroth's eyes widened a little in shock from Rude's response. The only person he would talk to was Rufus. He shrugged it off.

"How are you guys holding with Rufus's... new condition?" Sephiroth asked, smirking a little.

_For the record, he's driven us batty! HAHA! Get it? Batty? Because he's a vampire!_

**WHACK!**

Sephiroth stifled his laughter as he heard the sudden punch. _OW! Elena!_

_Not funny, Reno! You know that was mean to joke of things like that! You're lucky General Sephiroth didn't kill him!_

_Man, I was just kidding! Geez... you've got no sense of humor whatsoever, sister. _

_WHAT WAS THAT? _Sephiroth slightly winced at the sudden rise of her voice towards the red-headed Turk.

_That's enough, you two! _Good old Tseng... _I apologize for that distraction, General. _

"No need, Tseng. And Elena was right, Reno... I could've killed him, then who would be joking?" Sephiroth said, smirking.

A nervous laugh was heard. "Anyways, I better get going. I got plans for a certain someone," he said, purposely dropping a hint and Elena, of course, was the first one to catch on.

_That's right! Today's Cloud birthday! _

_TODAY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, YO?_

_Because you didn't ask, retard!_

_C'mon, Elena. Where's the love?_

A sudden squeal from the female blonde, followed by a loud **SLAP!**

_PERVERT! _

Rufus got back on the line. _I think I better let you go. I'll see you tonight, Sephiroth. _

"See you tonight then." With that, he hung up, a smile on his lips. Same old Turks... he sighed and shook his head before pushing himself up from behind his desk and headed out of his office.

Making his way down the hallways, soldiers that were heading his direction said their hellos, which he returned. Looking over the railing, he spotted Cloud and Zack chatting away. Fingers near his lips, he let out a loud whistle, startling the two spiky haired vampires.

"What did I tell you two about slacking off on the job?" he yelled down to them in a playful tone.

Zack caught the tone and smirked. "Oh stuff it, Seph! Go back to your paperwork or whatever you're doing!" he shouted back to him.

Cloud knew that his friend was asking for it, but it seemed that Zack didn't care. He knew what the silver haired vampire was capable and knowing him, he wasn't going to do anything. Then again, he was proved wrong many a time. Rolling his eyes, Sephiroth leaped the railing and safely glided down to the main floor, his beautiful silver hair cascading behind him like a waterfall.

Cloud went up to him and found himself suddenly in his lover's arms. Zack knew where this was going, so he abruptly left without another word.

"Ready for your surprise tonight?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud nodded. "It better be good," he joked.

"Oh trust me... this is one you'll never forget. By the way, I need to check that injured wing of yours. Let's get to the infirmary for a quick look-over," Sephiroth said before leading the blonde towards the wing.

Several minutes later, Cloud sat on one of the beds, carefully unfolding his wings. Sephiroth scrutinized it carefully, gingerly running his fingertips over the left wing. He then whipped the Cure materia and casted the base spell, healing the little nicks and bruises on it. After a minute, the glowing stopped and Cloud flapped his left wing, working the kinks in the muscles.

Overjoyed at his wing healing, he darted to the back door that led to the training field. Fully spreading his wings, he took to the skies. Sephiroth grinned as Cloud soared through the skies of the ShinRa base. Touching back down several seconds later, Cloud pulled his wings back in.

"That's better... and right on my birthday," he pointed out.

"Consider that an unexpected gift then," Sephiroth chuckled.

Heading back inside, Cloud got cleaned up for tonight and dressed in a black, cotton button up shirt and tan denim jeans. As he retired for the night, he walked the streets, following Zack. Coming to an old two mansion, this one was more decent than the ShinRa manor back in Nibelheim.

"Nice place. Who's it belong to?" Cloud asked.

"... Genesis and his family, but he owns it all now. Come inside," Zack said, opening the door.

Inside awaited the ones that were vampires; Marlene, Denzel, Genesis, Angeal, Sarah, Rufus (and of course, the Turks were with him, even though human) and last, but not least, Sephiroth, a hooded figure beside him. Cloud looked at the figure in confusion.

"Happy birthday, Cloud," Sephiroth said, breaking the silence.

"Who's that beside you?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth smiled softly. "You should recognize this person from your past," he said.

The figure stepped and hands gripped the hood. Slowly pulling it back, Cloud's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Hello... my son," said the feminine figure.

"... Mom..." Cloud breathed.

He couldn't believe it; his mother was actually alive! She looked the same as she did years ago on that day. Tears filled his eyes as the memory of his mother dying in his arms replayed in his mind.

"Seph... how—"

"When you went out looking for me, I came back after regaining my sanity and realized what I have done. I couldn't forgive myself if I let her die, so in order to slightly redeem myself, I could do the only thing to save her... make her into like me. I kept her up-to-date on your progress, physically and mentally," Sephiroth explained.

"And you've grown so much, Cloud. I'm proud of you... and your father would be, too," said Cloud's mother in a soft, loving voice that Cloud oh so missed for many years.

"... Mom... I..." Cloud didn't know what to say.

She smiled and rushed to her son. Taking her into his arms, the tears ran down his face. For the first time in a long time, he had his mother back and Cloud felt a huge weight lift off his heavy, unbeating heart while a soft smile crossed his lips.

"I missed you, Mom," he whispered.

Cloud's mother smiled, tears of her own running down her face. "And I missed you, my sweet Cloud," she said softly.

Reno sniffed. "I hate these sappy reunions," he whined, earning another hit from Elena.

"You're ruining the mood," she hissed at him with a glare.

The two broke apart and Cloud's mother kissed his forehead. "Happy birthday, son," she said.

"Thanks, Mom," he said softly, stroking her golden hair that flowed down to the middle of her back.

"Whatta ya say we get this party started?" Zack asked, lightening the mood, earning laughs from several people.

It began in full swing while Cloud and his mother caught up. A two sheet birthday cake was brought out by Sarah, who baked it with help from Cloud's mother. It was cut to reveal it to be marble cake. While everyone else sat together, Sephiroth picked a spot by the window. Cloud soon joined him.

"Hey. How come you're not with everyone else?" he asked.

"I thought you wanted to be with your mother," Sephiroth replied.

"Believe me, I got a lot of time to spend with her... thanks to you. What about that spell of protection? Did you put it on her?" he asked.

Sephiroth only shook his head, earning a puzzled look on the blonde's face.

"Last night... the book was stolen."


End file.
